Dragonball Z: Vegeta...
by Ronald Delval
Summary: Vegeta and his two Saiyan servant warriors, Nappa and Radditz fight the deadliest of enemies. A pirate fleet led Tirone and his mighty master


Dragonball Z: Vegeta's first encounter with the Dragonballs? Part 1  
By Ronald Delval   
  
  
On a planet known as Riox 9:  
  
Kathy ran like her live depended on it. And it really did! She wore a yellow tunic and her red hair hung over her shoulders. Sweat appeared on her forehead because of the huge effort she had to make. In her hands she held a shiny ball. An orange ball to be exact, with four stars drawn on it. On her back she had sack filled with similar objects. Kathy halted and looked as far as she could. The shadowy streets of the abandoned and hidden Namek city revealed no threat. At least that's what Kathy thought. "Save at last." She thought. She looked human, but she wasn't, she just came from a planet similar to Earth. Her booted feet slowly started walking again. The moonlight of the three moons shone on her beautiful face. "I have to get out of here. They mustn't obtain my Dragonballs. Where should I go, the right or the left?" she said with a soft voice.   
She gazed in both directions and finally decided to turn left. At the moment she turned and started running, she bumped into something. Kathy fell with an 'UNG!' sound escaping from between her teeth. She looked up and stared in the eyes of a monstrous brute. She screamed but the sound disappeared in the night without anybody hearing it.   
The brute wore black body armour and his muscled arms had a greenish colour. The green head of the monster-warrior had large eyes sticking out on antenna. He made a fist with his claw like hand and bleu energy surrounded it.   
The warrior spoke with heavy voice "Move and I shoot you! Remember me darling? Brutos, right hand of Tirone?". "Well I remember you and...".   
Kathy interrupted him and said "I'm honoured that you know me. But could I go now?".   
Brutos laughed and his muscled body shook "No, you can't go yet darling! First you must hand over those Dragonballs. And then I might not kill you after all." Brutos said and he opened his left hand. His closed right hand remained threatening because of the energy surrounding it. "Come on... what are you waiting for?" Brutos asked.   
"NO!" Kathy cried, tears streaming from her eyes.   
"No what?" Brutos asked surprised.   
"No, I...I won't give the Dragonballs" the young women screamed.   
"Huh !?! Suit ye self. It's smashing time!" Brutos yelled and both his fists glowed because of a strange blue energy surrounding them. His fists came down and Kathy barely managed to roll herself into safety. The fists of Brutos crashed in the ground and energy bursted in all directions. Kathy screamed and ran off. She still had the Dragonballs in her possession.   
"Must... keep them safe. Tirone mustn't obtain them and the three wishes," she thought. The young women ran in an alley and noticed she was heading in a dead end. On her right she saw a door and she used it. The door opened and she entered a strange warehouse. When she stepped into the centre of the room, she sat down behind a crate. "I hope that big brute won't find me here?" she thought. Brutos however, did find her because an explosion made a hole in the zeling. Brutos came flying through the hole, his massive body surrounded by blue energy. He landed on the wooden floor, in front of Kathy. Brutos tapped with the tip of his black boot on the floor   
"Now, are you ready to die? So, I can take my price?" he said.   
"No? eeeeh sir." Kathy mumbled and she noticed she had lost her backpack with the Dragonballs. Oh oh now I've done it! she thought.   
Brutos noticed that the Dragonballs were missing and he was furious. He prepared to pulverise the young women with a deadly blast when he noticed movement in the shadows behind him.   
"Who?" he said while he turned. Out of the shadows, stepped another man.   
"It's a Saiyan! Now I'm doomed for sure!" thought Kathy. The Saiyan was clearly a warrior. He wore a blue suit and white armour protecting his chest. He had white gloves and boots. A little machine, known as a scouter was worn on his left eye. The short warrior was still young and his spiky, long and black hair made him look bigger than he actually was. His furry Saiyan tail was wrapped around him like a belt. The Saiyan crossed his arms and the right corner of his mouth curled. Suddenly Kathy recognized him, it was the most infamous Saiyan, it was the prince of the Saiyans, a servant of the evil Freeza! He was... .   
"Vegeta is my name and I serve Freeza. I want to know what's going on around here. I've been sent out here to check out this pathetic backwater planet and what do I find? A puny excuse for a women and..." The Saiyan named Vegeta said.   
"Puny!" Kathy yelled but she shut her mouth when Vegeta looked furious in her direction.   
"... a weak third grade warrior" he continued.   
"Weak, who ye calling weak? Even if you serve Freeza, only Tirone has jurisdiction on this planet. I'm gonna crush you!" he said and he attacked. Brutos kicked Vegeta but the Saiyan intercepted the attack with ease.   
"Why you..." Brutos yelled. He tried to punch Vegeta in the face but the smaller warrior ducked and pushed Brutos, who was thrown back. Vegeta's hand went to his scouter and it activated   
"Only a powerlevel of 300?" Vegeta said and he laughed. It was an evil laugh.   
"You dare to mock with Brutos? That's it arrogant Saiyan, I'm going to..." Brutos yelled and he fired an energy ray at his opponent. But Vegeta flew up and came down with great speed. While Brutos' energy ray destroyed the wall behind the two, Vegeta's booted foot came crashing down on Brutos face. He stumbled back and he gazed in terror at Vegeta when this one aimed his fist at him.   
"I'm not wasting any more time on you. Say bye bye!" Vegeta said and a deadly ray blasted from his hand and pulverized Brutos. Vegeta turned towards Kathy, who sat paralysed on the floor.   
"Now, I wonna know everything on those Dragonballs or else... . I'll kill you, so answer. NOW!" Vegeta ordered and he lifted Kathy from the ground. The young woman screamed and Vegeta said irritated by the red haired woman   
"Shut up and tell me everything you know about this place and the things your aggressor was after," said Vegeta "It must have been something special, so it may be of use to me. Those so called Dragonballs will be mine. I hope that so called Tirone doesn't show up because else I'll be in for a huge battle," he thought   
Kathy opened her mouth but shut it again, she started squeaking.   
"Huh?" Vegeta looked back. "I could've known," he thought "Let me guess. Tirone and you goons?" said Vegeta calm as ever against the warriors standing behind him. He dropped Kathy who crawled behind a crate.   
"Correct Vegeta" a muscled alien warrior said. He wore green armour and had a cyclopic face (one eye). His muscled skin was purple and he wore a black cape. Next to him stood a black shadowlike giant and a froglike alien. Tirone continued "Hand over the girl so we can collect what is ours and we'll be... forgiving".   
"Not a chance, whatever those Dragonballs are, they must be quite something and I want 'em for myself" Vegeta said and both he and his enemies activated their powers. Energy surrounded their bodies. Vegeta used his scouter and looked at the powerlevels of his enemies. "I have a chance of winning. At least if I play it smart," thought Vegeta   
And the battle began...   
  
  
Nappa was a bald, huge and muscled Saiyan. He sat asleep in his spaceship.  
Leaning back and snoring in terrifying manner. He wore black body armour and his fury tail waved with short twitches.  
But suddenly, a beeping sound woke the huge Saiyan and Nappa leaned towards the controle-console of his ship.  
A red light flickered but soon went out when Nappa pushed a green button.  
The black viewscreen in front of him went on and the form of another Saiyan warrior appeared.  
The black viewscreen in front of him went on and the form of another Saiyan Warrior appeared.  
The Saiyan had long black hair, the typical Saiyan tail and although smaller than Nappa, still was a massive mountain of musclepower.  
"Radditz? What's up, I've been taking a nap. What do ye want?" Nappa yelled.  
The one called Radditz stayed motionless, he said "I'm done here General Nappa. I took over the planet Ziron, Freeza is pleased. The asshole, I think it's time to make a plan to overthrow the tyrant and avenge the destruction of our planet. I've decided to stay loyal to Lord Vegeta and help him with his scheme. After all he is the smartest and strongest of our race. And...? By the way, where is Lord Vegeta?"  
Nappa answered "I dunno, he went down to the planet surface two hours ago. It's just a routine scouting mission".  
"For our 'great and noble master Freeza'?" Radditz grinned.  
"Great and noble?" asked Nappa, the strong Saiyan with the low intelligence.  
"It's a joke Nappa! A joke!" Radditz yelled, irritated by the stupidity of his general.  
"Oh right, a good one. But in each case, nothing to worry about! Vegeta will wipe all resistance of the face of this backward little planet with ease. It's a peace of cake! I mean who can win against Vegeta, the strongest Saiyan in EXISTENCE!" Nappa said and the two Saiyans started laughing.  
  
Meanwhile...  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGG!" Vegeta yelled while he bursted through a wall.  
He landed at least two rooms further, but his enemies followed him. They flew after him leaving an energy trail behind.  
Tirone entered the room and he landed in front of Vegeta. Tirone's cyclopic eye glanced at the small Saiyan with the spiky hair. Tirone's green hand was surrounded by purple energy.  
He aimed his hand at Vegeta and fired. The Saiyan prince fell once more. "HAHAHAHAHA! Pathetic, but then again what should I expect from anyone foolish enough to resist TIRONE !" Tirone grinned making mocking gestures.  
The guy is mocking me! Me, VEGETA! He's gonna pay for that, I swear it!" Vegeta wiped the blood of his mouth with his gloved hand.  
His Saiyan armour was starting to be seriously dented and scratched. Using his scouter on his left eye, he checked the enemy powerlevels once more.  
At the same time a froglike alien with his black skin reached the two warriors followed by a shadowlike fighter. "Amfibius, kill the Saiyan! I'm not wasting any more time on this wimp. Come Titanor" Tirone left the room followed by the shadowlike giant.  
Amfibius smiled although he was even smaller than Vegeta.  
The Saiyan jumped up, landing on his feet with a clacking sound. He generated energy and was soon surrounded by blue energy, he blasted through the roof and flew high in the sky.  
But Amfibius followed and when the two warriors faced each other they prepared to fight a bitter air battle. Amfibius was the first to attack, he fired laserlike beams from his froggish eyes. Vegeta evaded the red beams and counterattacked. He kicked the opponent in the groin and sended his elbow down on Amfibius' back. The creature fell but recuperated and before before he hit the ground, started flying once more. The two warriors flew towards each other, they were in for a collision. But the creature flew up while Vegeta still followed the same path, both piercing the sky like radiating arrows.  
Vegeta had his defence down and Amfibius already begun a new one. The froglike warrior appeared behind Vegeta and gave a deadly series of punches and kicks.  
Vegeta held his arms in front of him as protection. "Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!!!" yelled Amfibius who has pushed his mighty adversary in the defence.  
"I win, I win!" squeeked the creature.  
Yeah right, that's a good one. Until now I've only been playing around. Now I'm gonna give it all I got! Vegeta thought. Suddenly he dropped his defence letting all the blows through. His face bled and his armour was damaged but in the end he hadn't been hit hard.  
The left corner of Vegeta's mouth curled and he let loose an evil laugh. Surprised the frog stopped his assault. "I'm tired of your ugly face, let me show you how things were done on my homeworld! I'll show you how a true Saiyan Warrior crushes his adversaries!" Vegeta said.  
"Now, you die!" Vegeta yelled and he lifted his arm up in the sky. A huge amount of the blue-white energy Vegeta generates appeared around his gloved fist.  
Amfibius screamed in terror and landed, he tried to run off. Vegeta, however located him and launched his energyattack. Having the advantage of a skyattack and his amount of energy placed in one attack gave Amfibius no chance at all. Tirone's goon was hit by the energyray and nothing remained of him after a burst of bright light.  
All right that's that, now for the other two. I'm gonna enjoy ripping Tirone into itty bitty pieces! That's a fact! Vegeta thought while a sadistic smile appeared on his face.  
"HERE I COME ! ! !" he yelled and he entered the building where he came from once more.   
  
"Tell me where the Dragonballs are" Titanor asked "come on talk, say something".  
But Kathy did everything she could, not to open her mouth.  
After long and 'painful' torture Kathy surrendered, she'd say something.  
"You're an mmm HAHAHAHAHA imbe... HahahahahaHA...cile. Imbecile! " she said before bursting into laughs Titanor stopped tickling her feet and dropped her when Tirone entered and said to Titanor "WHAT are you doing imbecile, what kind of torture is that?"  
"You said I should improvise, milord! So..." Titanor whispered "ooh, just shut up, all right?"  
Tirone blushed, annoyed by the fact that his aura of 'I'm so mean and smart and me and my men rule, was destroyed'.  
Tirone lifted Kathy up and said with threatening voice "Where are the Dragonballs woman! I need them to make my wish! If you won't tell me you'll suffer the same fate as Vegeta and those pathetic dead Nameks" Tirone waved his fist surrounded by energy in front of Kathy, as a silent threat".  
Kathy didn't budge a muscle, Tirone studied her beautiful body and decided another approach. His hand went to her yellow tunic and in one movement her ripped it apart.   
"Now if you won't tell me anything, cutey. Well then I guess you have only one use left"  
Tirone pointed towards Titanor and said "Titanor likes red-heads and it would be a shame if such beauty would be wasted on a brute like him. If you talk we'll leave you be. You're more the type of that dead prince Vegeta anyway.   
A fleshy creature like him, that's what you are. But if you won't talk then..." his one hand caressed her breast while the other held her high in the air.   
Titanor came closer hoping she'd refuse to tell anything.  
"Well, if it's gonna be like that I guess I won't have any other chose than to talk!" Kathy said.  
Titanor looked disappointed but Tirone was extremely glad "Excellent, where are they?" Tirone asked optimistic, finally he was getting somewhere.  
"Euh, well I kinda lost them..." Kathy murmured. She desperately tried to cover her body wither her hands. "WHAT! What do you mean with lost, who'd LOSE DRAGONBALLS!" Tirone was angry.  
"Well ... it seems I did" Kathy replied. A tear ran of her cheek.   
"Then you don't have any use no longer, you're dead meat woman!" Tirone yelled and he prepared to pulverise the young beauty.  
"Wait! Wait!" Kathy screamed in panic. Tirone froze and Kathy quickly said "I lost them but I still kinda know where they are. Somewhere on the route I took to get here. Because of your henchman, Brutos, I lost them. But I still kinda know where they are. I can find them! Really!".  
And when we do, I'll find a way to stop you from using them she thought.  
Tirone let go and Kathy fell on her backside "Ung that hurts!".  
"If you don't watch out you'll feel much more pain! Now get up and lead the way. I want those Dragonballs!" Tirone ordered.  
Kathy got up, but suddenly saw a small glitter behind a crate. What! They're here! I'll lead them in circles and then I'll run. I'll come back and destroy those Dragonballs. Tirone may not use the balls to summon the Dragon and ask for supreme power.  
Suddenly Kathy felt a push in her back, Tirone forced her to get a move on.  
Kathy saw some clothes from her backpack and she tried to take them.  
Tirone got even more impatient "Hurry up, cutey!".  
Suddenly he noticed Titanor was gone, he looked around, curious and surprised.  
But a sudden explosion threw him back with great force. When the greenskinned cyclop glanced at the wall, he only saw smoke and a dark hole in that same wall.  
"Who dares...?" Tirone said surprised, although he knew the answer.  
"Your frog friend had a one way ticket to the next dimension!" said Vegeta's voice.  
A shadowy figure stepped through the hole. Tirone's response was quick and lethal.  
The cyclopic warrior fired an energyblast at the figure and it pulverised the whole wall.  
Stone, wood and other pieces flew around, the enormous building shook and trembled.  
Nothing was left standing, triumphant, Tirone stood up "Am I great or what?" he said.  
"Oh my god, he killed the prince of the Saiyans in one deadly attack!" Kathy yelled.  
She hid behind a crater with the dragonballs. "Now I must keep quiet, maybe... Huh? What?" Kathy was surprised by what she heard.  
A laugh! But from where? It's Vegeta's laugh but where is he? she thought. Suddenly she looked at her right and when she saw Vegeta there her eyes widened until they were almost as big as those of Amfibius.  
Vegeta stood there, with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall. His wounded face was even more impressive than that of Tirone and he was a cyclopic alien!  
The Saiyan grinned at Kathy "I'll be back, don't move. WE have unfinished business weak female".  
She nodded and sat there motionless, paralysed. Vegeta smiled and stepped towards Tirone who stood there as paralysed as Kathy. Suddenly he woke up out his trance and declared as if it was fact "You don't stand a chance Saiyan, you're dead. Leave now you still can!" a drop of sweat appeared on Tirone's front.  
Vegeta bursted once more into a laugh and put his scouter away... "You'll defeat me? That's a good one! Where's your friend, he... no matter I'll deal with him soon enough!" Vegeta said firm and with authority "Now it's time to finish this. I'm so gonna enjoy annihilating you!".  
The two warriors loaded up, their powerlevels going up dramatically and their Ki rising. Surrounded by energy they clashed and a titanic battle begun. Punches, kicks, sidekicks, barrel rolls, energy attacks,... you name it you got it.  
At a moment in the battle Vegeta was able to throw Tirone up in the air. He quickly launched a series of energy projectiles "Hai Hai Hai!" they hit the vile Tirone.  
The cyclop crashed down and rolled with great speed over the floor, to stop a few meters from the opposite side of the huge room.  
The cyclop now lay wounded on the floor, his body damaged, his cloak ripped and his armour shredded.  
Vegeta stepped towards his seemingly beaten opponent. He loaded up and prepared to finish Tirone of.  
"Mercy... have... have mercy... mercy... mercy, please..." the beaten one said while coughing up purple blood.   
Vegeta stepped closer. Suddenly Tirone turned and fired "Dusk Blaster!" he yelled and a red beam fired from his hands. Vegeta evaded the attack and murmured "Ha! That's the oldest trick in the book.  
Vegeta placed his hands in front of him "Energy Beam!" but before he could fire something hit him, smashing him against the ground.   
Vegeta did a backward kick, hitting his attacker in the ground a series of punches made his huge attacker stumble back. It was Titanor!  
"Behind you! Vegeta!" Kathy yelled.  
As always Vegeta kept his cool and his face betrayed no emotions, he acted on his instinct when he heard Kathy and flew up landing behind his attacker. He flew towards Tirone and pushed him against the wall.  
Tirone got mad, he mutated, muscles appeared everywhere on his body, his body became most impressive. "TRANSFORM!"  
He attacked and he and Vegeta exchanged hundreds of punches, kicks, etc. But on the end Vegeta was backed in the defence.  
Vegeta smiled his own personal smile and placed his hands in front of him.  
Tirone is to tough in this form, but I too have a trump card. Two actually... my oozaru form and...  
He started charging up and flew high up through the roof that started to fall apart "Gaaaaaaaaaaaaalicc Guuuuuuuunnnnn".  
Tirone was scared like hell. The attack could when sufficiently charged up destroy a planet and although it wasn't that strong now, it could still kill him.   
The pink beam was enormous and had almost reached Tirone when Titanor grabbed Kathy and threw her in the path between the beam and Tirone.  
Kathy couldn't move. Two seconds and she'd be dead.  
Vegeta saw what happened. The girl was no different as the other billions of people he killed, the planets he had obliterated, or not? No time to go soft now, I...  
  
  
The beam hit target, Kathy screamed.  
But not out of pain, no it was the horrible sight of Vegeta who had teleported in front of her and was suffering incredibly.  
He absorbed the blast and could barely stand on his two feet. Must become oozaru or I'm through...  
Tirone shot a beam and Vegeta was hit so hard he crashed against the wall.  
Titanor became a black liquid, dripping towards Vegeta. A tentacle shot out of the puddle binding the Saiyan Prince.  
Vegeta gasped for air. Titanor became a monstrous beast that rammed the Saiyan.  
The wall came crashing down. Tirone assembled his powers and yelled "Double Transform" he grew even bigger and then he shouted "Dawn Rifle!" the attack hit the Saiyan. "Mega Dusk Blaster!" an even more powerful attack hit the Saiyan.  
Titanor finished by transforming into a bulky humanoid and launching a star like energy attack "Star of Rage!".  
Vegeta blacked out, he became engulfed under bricks from the building that came crashing down.  
"Where's the girl?" Tirone asked but Titanor said "let's get out of here, the Dragonballs were destroyed by the rubble!". Tirone looked at him in amazement and they both flew away.   
  
Kathy lay there with a grave wound on her leg.  
She never thought Vegeta would sacrifice himself for her. He was infamous in the galaxy, a mass murderer in the service of the evil Freeza, son of King Cold, the hated.  
She suddenly heard a murmur under the gravel and rubble.  
She dragged herself towards the sound. A gloved hand appeared out of the rubble.  
She grabbed it and held it against her cheek. She pulled and pulled, her leg was killing her.  
Finally the small warrior called Vegeta was liberated. His armour and tunic were dented and damaged. His body was covered with wounds.   
His scouter lay a bit further, it had fallen when the battle started. She took it and lay it next to him.  
He sat up pushing, her away. "What are you doing? Why are you helping me?".  
"You saved me, I..."  
"It won't happen again, I... assure you." Why did I do it, why did I help her? he thought.  
He stood up took the scouter and contacted Nappa.  
"Nappa land the ship..." he explained what had happened.  
"I'll have a suit ready for ye, Radditz will be joining us soon."  
"Why?" Vegeta asked.  
Nappa grinned "Well, Freeza has given us the order to kill Tirone. And we must destroy his arena of Death AND his space army!".  
"What the? Explain me later, I still have to scout the area, meet me at my present location in one hour".  
"Yes milord!" Nappa said and he put out the comlink.  
Vegeta turned and was about to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Yes?" he said "You can go now female".  
Kathy suddenly kissed him on his nose. He turned completely red.  
She smiled at him as he handed her her dress. She hugged him.  
"Thanks, you know you're pretty handsome for an evil superwarrior! I guess you're not as bad as they say. I've been through so much.".  
For the first in his life the witty Saiyan lost his cool. In fact he rather enjoyed the soft touch of her skin and her nice smell.  
But he quickly recovered. I'm gonna look for any threats, stay here. When my two palls get here, you're gonna tell me how those Nameks got here, what's going on. I'm going to use a healing tank and then...".  
He grinned and put his fist up in the air, it glowed with energy "I'm gonna conquer this planet, challenge the Death arena, kill Tirone and his men. And after that I...".  
Kathy spoke up "We! From now on it's we!".  
"Vegeta was amazed to hear him say "We... We'll kick Freeza in the but."  
"You do realise you're intoxicating, don't ye?".  
This time Kathy blushed "Was that a compliment?" but Vegeta had already taken of.  
The battle had only begun, but Kathy was sure how it would end. Because she had the third eye, she could see the future, Vegeta would win, and they'd be together. Freeza would be cut in two! And..."  
  
Vegeta couldn't keep from thinking of Kathy, he was evil, destined to become the greatest warrior in the universe, he could not afford to... fall in love?  
Worries for later, Vegeta concluded, for now, there were more troublesome things out there!  
Like Tirone... the universally feared space roaming deatharena and... something even darker...   
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED?  
  
  
  
Dragonball Z: Vegeta's first encounter with the Dragonballs? Part 2  
By Ronald Delval   
  
  
Radditz left his spacecapsule and flew up. He soared through the sky. On his left eye he wore his scouter.  
  
Nappa followed his Saiyan partner who had only just arrived with his capsule.  
"Where's Vegeta?" Nappa asked. Clouds passed as he flew towards the designated area with unseen speed.  
"I've no idea. But we got scouters remember?" Radditz said.  
The Saiyan warrior activated his scouter.  
The little gizmo beeped and numbers appeared on the green glass of the scouter.  
Nappa, the Saiyan general had the same machine attached to his ear. It made the same beeping sound when he activated it.  
"A powerlevel of around ten thousand is approaching at great speed. It's Vegeta... I'm sure of it".  
Nappa nodded, his scouter gave the same readings.  
They had now reached the designated meeting point. A red-haired female being was standing there. Nappa landed and his partner Radditz soon followed.  
Both wore Saiyan armour. While Radditz was tall and muscular, Nappa was huge and more muscled than a full-grown bull.  
The thick-skulled Nappa walked towards Kathy "What are ye doing here? A little spy huh! I'll...".  
"Enough Nappa!" a familiar voice yelled. Vegeta had returned.  
Surrounded by pure energy, the Saiyan Prince had flown at incredible speed.  
Slowly he descended until his white boots finally had solid ground to stand on.  
"My Prince..." Nappa said and he kneeled. Once again Radditz did the same.   
Vegeta took his usual posture. His arms crossed and his own personal grin present on his face.  
He looked at his two Saiyan followers.  
Radditz was a Saiyan with long black hair, his powerlevel of 1000 was much lower than that of Nappa but nonetheless, he was a warrior to be feared.  
Nappa, the general of the Saiyan armies had enormous strength. The colossus had a powerlevel of a around four thousand. Both Saiyans had tails like Vegeta, enabling them to turn Oozaru when the full moon was up. Raising their powerlevels tenfold.  
Vegeta, the smallest of the three was the strongest, when fully powered up and activating his strongest moves, he achieved powerlevels beyond 20000.  
After each battle and each wound inflicted upon them there powerlevels rose greatly.  
Yet still... Vegeta wasn't strong enough to reach his goals.  
Killing Freeza, the tyrant that had killed his father. Freeza, the usurper, the creature with a powerlevel so great many thought he was a god. Freeza... the one who destroyed planet Vegeta... the Saiyan homeworld.  
Now only three of their kind remained.  
Vegeta longed for revenge. He longed for it so much.   
He had been forced to become Freezas mercenary commander. He wouldn't stay that for long.  
But he needed to wait. For now Freeza would want him to destroy Tirone and the Deatharena.  
So that's what he'd do until he'd see the opportunity to STRIKE!  
He turned towards Kathy and spoke "All right little one, tell me. What are Nameks doing here? This dead city was build by them is it not?"  
Kathy raised her shoulders "I dunno".  
"Vegeta raised his right eyebrow.  
Radditz came closer "must I convince her to obey?".  
"No that won't be necessary. To be honest she can keep her secrets for herself. I'm gonna pass some time in the healing capsule and change my damaged outfit. Then... We'll track down Tirones arena of Death".  
Radditz and Nappa looked at each other amazed by what they heard "the arena of Death?"  
Vegeta walked towards his spaceship.  
It was a large dome-like vessel mostly white with two large transparent viewing spheres on the back.  
The young Saiyan Prince activated the door control system and entered the vessel.  
Before disappearing entirely in the interior Vegeta halted and said "Bring the female, but do NOT harm her".  
  
Radditz followed his master to the ship. Nappa however stayed put, he turned his head towards Kathy and grinned his sadistic smile. "Come here little birdy" Nappa murmured and before Kathy knew she was lifted of the ground by Nappa. Kathy struggled to get away "If Vegeta hears of this... I can walk myself... if I...".  
Nappa ignored her and kept her lifted in the air while he returned to the spaceship.  
  
Vegeta entered the medical room. Various healing equipment lay scattered across the room.  
But Vegeta didn't need to use these primitive objects, he was going to use a healing capsule.  
In the center of the room it stood. Vegeta entered the pod and put on a breathing mask.  
Radditz who stepped into the room activated the healing process and a bath of pure Saiyan DNA filled the tube. The liquid healing every wound and strengthening the Saiyan body.  
Behind the mask Vegeta smiled. Half an hour, that was all he needed to recover completely from the battle with Tirone. And than he'd set out to do what he did best... FIGHT!  
  
Radditz placed his hand on the green transparent glass of the pod.  
"I'll check on you in half an hour milord" and the Saiyan Warrior left the medical room.  
  
Nappa dragged Kathy through a dark corridor. "Let me go. Let me gooooooooo!" Kathy yelled, she repeatedly punched the Saiyan general but he only laughed. "You got spirit little one. But if you don't shut up, I'll kill YOU!". Nappas fist generated white ki. The energy gathered in his hand could generate a blast powerful enough to pulverize the young woman.  
So she kept quiet. Nappa opened a door and threw Kathy in.  
"Stay in there and keep quiet!" Nappa roared and he shut the door.  
A beeping noice meant that the colossal warrior had activated the lock.  
Kathy sat there wondering what to do now. Her third eye activated, she saw the future once again. "no... oh no..." she moaned.  
  
Radditz took a small remote control that was hidden in his Saiyan Armour. He pushed a few buttons and his Saiyan spacepod entered the cargobay of the mothership. Now four spacepods were present in the cargo space.   
Radditz activated his Scouter and spoke "Nappa you can activate the engines, we can leave orbit".  
Nappa answered "All right, you go check out our prince while I lift off".  
Radditz didn't bother to answer, he was bored, he wanted action, innocent people to kill... stuff like that.  
  
Vegeta was almost fully restored, soon he'd be able to kick butt like usual.  
He smiled... .  
  
Tirone and Titanor had already left orbit of the planet long before Nappa had begun his descent towards Riox 9. Their ship resembled a long birdlike predator that seemed ready to attack everything that dared to cross it's path.  
Tirone sat on a chair in the center of the ship's bridge.  
His one eye twitched nervously. His wounds still ached but the plasma treatment had healed him. The greenskinned alien had returned to his natural form, his true power hidden inside of him. He crossed his legs and gazed at the viewscreen.  
Next to him stood Titanor, his arms hung motionless beside him.  
On the viewscreen a dot became larger and larger.  
The pilot of the vessel, wearing light armour turned and spoke "We are approaching our destination Lord Tirone."  
"Good, continue the approach and prepare to dock" Tirone answered.  
Six alien spacetroopers stood on guard in the bridge of the vessel. And another superwarrior like him and Titanor was present. It was a furry specimen. Wulfgart, a Wulf-hybrid with an impressive powerlevel. Wulfgart was crouched next to Titanor, overshadowed by his huge shadowlike mass. Occasionally the feline warrior roared or snorted.  
On the viewscreen a large metallic object appeared, it was as vast and large as a small moon.   
It had a smooth metallic surface and few lights were visible from the exterior.   
A voice could be heared over the communications link "Welcome back Tirone, welcome to the Arena of Death. The master wishes to see you. He wants to know if all the hunted Namekians have been located and destroyed. And off course... if all the "items" were retrieved".  
"Our mission was only a partial success General. I'll report to the master as soon as we have docked".  
"Understood" the old voice said.  
"Docking sequence begun" the pilot said, his assistant used his six arms to rapidly change course and lead the ship through the docking bay safe and sound.  
  
Vegeta was healed. He felt his incredible power surge through his body. His powerlevel had been increased after his encounter with Tirone. His powers were greater than ever.  
Radditz deactivated the healing capsule. The liquid Saiyan DNA was drained and the Saiyan Prince was able to remove his breathing mask.  
The capsule opened and Vegeta left the miraculous machine. How many times hadn't it come in handy? He had destroyed so many planets and civilizations for Freeza that a healing capsule was a 'must' to recover from some of the most intense fights.  
He slipped into a new blue tunic. Put on another Saiyan Armour and then took his white boots and gloves. Radditz handed him his scouter.   
"Let's go Radditz, we've got work to do".  
  
Kathy had decided not to stay on locked in. She urged to see Vegeta. He wasn't evil, he had had no choice to be a monster. Or had he?  
In each case she was sure that Nappa would not harm her yet. Certainly not if she could reach the Saiyan Prince. At least that's what she hoped because if the future would be like she had witnessed a few moments before... she HAD to be there with Vegeta.  
A beeping noise was emitted from the electronic lock. The door opened. "Yes!".  
Kathy smiled and the red-haired woman left her improvised cell.  
  
Vegeta entered the bridge and took place in the commanders chair.  
Nappa steered the ship with impressive ability for someone who belonged to the lesser intelligent beings of the universe.  
Radditz seated himself next to the Saiyan General and activated the long-range scanners.  
Suddenly Vegeta spoke "Where's the young female?".  
Nappa answered "I locked her in one of the rooms. Do you want me to terminate her?".  
"No...no that shall not be required" the young Saiyan Prince answered.  
"Damn right it won't be required" Kathy said.  
The three Saiyans sprang up.   
Nappa walked towards her with a menacing pace. "I told you to stay in that room. Shall I put you in a real cell? Or wait I'll kill you!".  
His huge fist launched towards her but was instantly intercepted by Vegeta. His tiny hand proved more than strong enough to push the punch back. Nappa yelled out in pain as Vegeta tightened his hold on the big Saiyans fist.  
"I'll let go now but do not harm the female".  
"Yes Vegeta" Nappa moaned.  
The small Saiyan let go and Nappa returned to his seat. He rubbed his aching hand.  
"Thanks Vegeta I..." Kathy said.   
Vegeta threw a loot at her that instantly made her turn quiet. "Stand still and be quiet woman or I will kill you personally".  
"Radditz?".  
"Yes, Lord Vegeta?" Radditz answered.  
"Tirone left orbit only minutes before us. And everyone knows that that mercenary hideout can move. So it should be near. Can you find it? Tirone must be boarding it as we speak".  
"A moment Lord Vegeta" Radditz said and he began pushing buttons like a mad man, his Saiyan tail moved on the same ritme.  
"Mercenary hideout?" Kathy asked.  
At first it looked like Vegeta was going to execute his previously made threat but suddenly his face cleared up. Is he blushing?  
The young man explained "The Arena of Death or sometimes called Deatharena is a space fortress. It's mobile and serves as the base of a small Mercenary fleet and an entire army of warriors. A few are powerful like us but most are simple footsoldiers. They're all led by a mysterious leader, that is stupid enough to even defy Freeza".  
And only have the right to defy him.   
"Vegeta, I've found it! It's in orbit around Riox 7's third moon!" Raditz yelled excited.  
Vegeta ignored Kathy and stood up, he walked closer to the viewscreen, his arms crossed.  
"Allright my friends. It looks like it's time to show that scum what Saiyan Warriors are capable of".  
"Yeah! Murder, destruction and total obliteration of the whoever opposes us" Nappa yelled.  
"And even those that don't" Radditz said and Vegeta's partners grinned.  
Vegeta allowed himself a smile "Yes... total obliteration. With the Deatharena gone, I'll be closer to achieving the power needed to defeat Freeza and take his Dark Empire for myself".  
Nobody can resist a super-elite Saiyan with royal blood coursing through his veins.   
  
The master of the Arena of Death sat in his golden throne. In his lap lay a long sword.  
The purple blade was long and deadly. He caressed it with his hand.  
The Cloaked master looked up when the door opened.  
Tirone entered. The cyclopic alien wore a black cloak and black body armour.  
The warrior kneeled before his master "You summoned me Master Tzans?".  
"Yes I have. Tell me did you kill the Nameks?".  
"Off course milord. Those renegades had built a beautiful city in only a few years."  
"I trust that it's a ruin?" Tzans asked.  
"Yes. And those Nameks lay scattered over the planet. Dead as dead can be".  
"The Dragonballs?" Tzans asked.  
Tirone scratched his throat "No milord. They're destroyed. A Saiyan named Vegeta was there. He interfered. But I was able to dispose of him. He is now buried under tons of rubble."  
Tzans rose "You lost the Dragonballs! No matter... We'll simply invade Namek. Than I'll be able to wish for supreme power and defeat Freeza".  
"Yes milord, I'll prepare the arena for a little trip to Namek. Soon Freezas evil Empire will be yours".  
"I know... I know" Tzans rose his sword in the air, lightning sprung from it's tip, both men laughed their evil laughs.  
  
On the bridge of the Deatharena...  
General Tanteen was bossing around his underlings, he had just received his orders to prepare for an invasion of Namek.  
Suddenly the alarm sounded, red lights flashed everywhere.  
A soldier ran towards the general. "What is it corporal Eyes?".  
The man saluted and said "An enemy ship is approaching. It's a class only used by those in Freezas service".   
"What!" the General yelled he immediately prepared countermeasures.   
"Launch the fighter squadrons and the cruisers. Let the defence cannons activate".  
"My...milord?" a voice said.  
"Yes?" Tanteen raged. "The cannons are fired but a small space capsule flew past our detection and entered the hangar. The pilot has disabled the launching stations. Our ships are unable to leave.  
"Damn, contact the master".  
  
Three Saiyan capsules entered the hangar. They landed softly on in the hangarbay.   
The capsules opened and out of the first Radditz came. Out of the second came Kathy and out of the last Vegeta appeared.  
Nappa stood between a regiment of dead soldiers and engineers "Hangar cleared milord".  
Vegeta nodded and walked towards the exit.  
Suddenly four powerful warriors jumped out of the air.  
"Who?".  
An insectlike creature said "Buzz is the name and..." he spitted acid at Vegeta which he barely evaded "spitting is my game".  
A tall being had appeared next to him "Titanor, remember?".  
Next to him two others stood a feline fighter and a roc creature.  
"My name is Wulfgart and this is..." the rocky creature continued "Golem".  
Nappa laughed "Oh no! I'm soooooo scared. The little freaks are going to hurt us".  
"Don't be overconfident guys they're not as weak as you may think. Activate your scouters".  
They did as he said and read the reading.  
Radditz said "I'll take the fly".  
Vegeta spoke "keep 'em busy, I'm going after the big fish".  
He flew over the enemies'heads and when they turned to stop him.   
Nappa and Radditz tackled them.  
"If you won't Vegeta, you'll have to stop us first" Radditz said.  
Kathy stealthy followed Vegeta without anyone noticing.  
  
Vegeta flew through the hallway, bleu energy surrounded his body, his long stiff hair fell backward for a moment. Occasional resistance consisting out of heavy armed guards was easily disposed. "Bakuhatsua" he yelled and pure ki was launched from his body, decimating the surroundings and everyone unlucky enough to be in his path.  
He neared his objective, the enemy was probably on the bridge, the control room of this monstrous space fortress.   
  
Meanwhile on the bridge...  
"General the enemy is heading our way. They'll reach the bridge in..." with a yell of intense pain the soldier died, a blast of pure energy tearing through his chest.  
"about zero seconds soldier" Vegeta looked at the astonished faces of the bridgecrew.  
The General stood up "Security".  
Two soldiers, their faces hidden behind high-tech helmets drew their handblasters. They opened fire. Vegeta stretched out his arms and caught the energy rays with his hands.  
"I almost felt that. Almost!" and he dashed forward, his two fists were soon planted in the stomachs of the two surprised guards. They fell on their knees and than on the floor... .  
Vegeta opened fire on the bridgecrew, panic spread. Soon nobody was left alive except the general. Vegeta stepped towards the startled man. "You're the leader of this band of ragtag mercenaries?" he asked. "I'm the masters general. If that's what you mean". The general stayed calm, Vegeta was impressed. "Security will arrive soon and...".  
"And they'll be vaporised. Now where is this master of yours and the one called Tirone?".  
The general caressed his beard.  
  
Kathy ran after Vegeta but she soon lost him. "He's so damn fast. Where the hell is he?" she wondered. For the fourth time she passed a group of killed mercenaries. The floor was covered in bodyparts and pieces of armour and weaponry. They were like the previous teams completely and utterly... a hand grabbed Kathy.  
It was a wounded mercenary, he pointed his energy weapon towards her.  
Two other warriors appeared in front of her. This time there had been survivors...  
  
Buzz attacked Radditz once more. His ugly snout opened once again to fire an acid liquid.  
"Thiiiisssss onesss for Amfibius" the insect warrior yelled.   
Radditz ducked and the acid burned through the wall. "Who's Amfibius?".  
"Dieeiieieieieieieieiiiiiiieeeeiei" the Insect warrior was mentally unstable that was for sure.  
"Stinger death!" Buzz yelled and out of his hands energy needles sprang hitting Radditz on the chest.  
His Saiyan armour absorbed most of the damage but still, the Saiyan warrior was thrown back.  
Radditz got angry he stretched his fingers in Buzzes direction and fired a small energybeam.  
The insect evaded and launched a puch.  
Radditz was ready for melee. He countered the punch and reacted with by sending his knee into his opponents groin.  
"..." Buzz didn't appreciate it.   
Both were warmed up, now the battle really began between both of them.  
They crashed into each others launching and counting attacks at superhuman speed.  
"You're gonna die monkey man!".  
"..." Radditz got pissed, real pissed. The battle intensified.  
  
Nappa faced two opponents, Golem and Wulfgart, both were deadly opponents. None was as strong as Nappa but together they're powerlevels were sufficient to bring the large Saiyan to his knees.  
"Let me show you an attack I call Boulder Ball" Golem said and the stone warrior launched a ball of pure energy out of his round club-like fists.  
Nappa instantly opened his mouth and out of it shot a long and broad beam of energy piercing the ball and hitting Golem. "Why you..." said the stone man.   
Something pushed Nappa down. It was Wulfgart, his drool fell onto Nappa.  
The feline warrior used an energy-attack taught to all warriors of his race. His huge fangs became energy for a few moments, but long enough to be used with deadly precision.  
The wolfmans' teeth pierced even the Saiyan armour and Nappa yelled out in pain.  
Wulfgart became ecstatic, his species loved the taste of blood and the pain of their victims.  
But Nappa had not been general on his planet for nothing. Before their homeplanet had been destroyed, he had been the strongest of the strongest Saiyans. He had been the number one of the Saiyan elite. Second only to Vegeta and his Super Elite class. Although a bit dumm, he had lots and lots of experiences from bloody fights he had fought his entire life. He instinctively grabbed the wolfman at the neck and using all the muscles in his arms he pulled.  
The wolfman was thrown, no smashed into the floor.   
Wulfgart howled savagely while Golem came to his aid.  
Nappa and Golem started hand-to-hand combat. Wulfgart jumped in, their speeds even higher than those used by Radditz and Buzz.  
  
Titanor had silently left the hangar, he wanted Vegeta. And when he'd find the cocky little Saiyan, he'd obliterate him once and for all.  
  
Kathy was unarmed and surrounded by three strong spacewarriors. She estimated without a scouter available they had powerlevels each from around 60-120 and were all deadly skilled in combat. She herself had a very low powerlevel. She knew a little technique but that was that. She could at times see the future but how would that help her here. She'd have to hope that that little technique would save her. On Riox 9 it would have been useless. But these mercenaries were maybe just weak enough to make it work.  
Maybe...  
"What do we have here a pretty little female" the ugliest of the two in front of her said.  
He wetted his lips has he looked at her body "Let's have some fun".  
The other one, a recruit it seemed disagreed "But sir. That... that's immoral. She's defenceless, let's just imprison her. Why would we...".  
The ugly superior ignored him and his hands went for Kathy. He let his finger slide over her face "Candy for Randy... yehehehe".  
Kathy spitted in his face.  
"The man holding her tightened his grip and waved his weapon "Do that again to the serge and you'll never breath again".  
Sergeant Randy if that was his name closed in. He wore the same armour as the rest but he wore stripes on his chest showing his rank.  
The young man next to him had the rank of corporal and he looked the other way, he was torn between his loyalty to his superiors and his ethics.  
"Come on corporal Mq, once I show you what it's like you'll join in" mister ugly snorted.  
Mq stepped away.  
Ugly one took Kathys head in a tight grip and than a blast pulverised his head.  
Mq stood there, his weapon smoking.  
The wounded mercenary loosened his grip, startled "What did you do!".  
Kathy saw her chance and used the bit of energy she possessed for her technique.  
Her hand touched the mercenary's armour and she charged it with energy.  
The wounded man yelled out in pain and dropped his weapon.   
She ducked and grabbed the blaster. She pulled the trigger and... nothing.  
Mq pointed his weapon towards her and the wounded mercenary came towards her.  
"Oh no".  
"Oh yes" the wounded one said.  
"Duck redhead!" the corporal ordered.  
Without giving it any thought she did as he said, a blast killed the wounded mercenary.  
Kathy lay on the ground, her ankle hurted like hell.  
The corporal, his face hidden behind an helmet stretched his hand to help her up.  
She took his hand and he lifted her up. "Why?" she asked.  
He remained silent and let the point of his finger touch her chin. It tickled, Kathy found herself uneasy.  
"Let's leave, I'm sick of this bucket of scumbags. Come with me. In the next system there is a planet hiring soldiers, I'd easily find work there. You'd be a suitable mate".  
"All...allright but first I need to save someone"  
"?!?" Mq shook his head "What are you talking about.  
"I need to tell Vegeta to leave this ship immediately after he defeats Tirone or he won't be able to leave.  
"What are you talking about? Vegeta is that Saiyan intruder right? Why won't he be able to leave?".  
"The bridge is destroyed, the arena is crashing towards the sun. I need to warn him" Kathy yelled hysterically.  
"How do you know that?" Mq scratched his helmet with his gloved hand.  
"I can see the... never mind I'll explain later. I'll do whatever you want but first we have to find Vegeta".  
"I've got a better idea cutey" corporal Mq said.  
  
Vegeta left the bridge, the general had joined the other fallen mercenaries in the afterlife.  
Suddenly one of the shadows in the hallway seemed to come alive.  
"Star of rage!" the energy attack hit Vegeta in the back. "Damn I've been sloppy, I let my guard down" Vegeta cursed.  
Titanor attacked, his arm stretched out, become a whip that strangled the Saiyan prince.  
Vegeta was suffocating.  
"I've got you now Vegeta" Tirone said with his slimy voice.  
But the Saiyan prince started to laugh. "You got me? Forgot about last time?".  
"We defeated you last time" Titanor murmured.  
Vegeta grabbed the living whip and pushed. It cracked and finally under the pressure.  
Titanor screamed in agony. Vegeta spoke "Yeah last time. You AND Titanor attacked and even the two of you couldn't keep me down. I'm still here right. You're powerlevel might be enough against Radditz and maybe even Nappa but you're way too weak to be the better man when facing the prince of all Saiyans".  
The arrogant Saiyan opened fire before Titanor recovered. He used his Renzoku Energy Dan, a machinegun-like attack that fired repetitive blasts of ki at the enemy.  
Titanor was vaporised. "Say hello to Amfibius in the next dimension" Vegeta said and he wetted his lips, he loved death.  
  
Radditz threw Buzz back. The Saiyan flew up and came crashing into Buzz. The bugman stumbled back. Radditz decided to finish it now his opponent had been thrown off-balance.  
"Look at the birdy!" Radditz said and a bright flash of light announced the end of his opponent. Acid was fired in all directions as the bugman exploded without even having the chance to scream. The acid hit Radditz'shoulder. It burned but it would not be lethal so the Saiyan simply ignored it as he ran towards Nappa.  
  
Nappa was brought to his knees by the superior number of his opponents.  
Golem raised his fist to finish the job when Radditz came flying in.  
Golem turned and grabbed the weaker warrior by the throat. Nappa now took his chance and hit Golem in the chest. Pieces of rock flew around. Nappa went berserk he grabbed Wulfgart and threw him against the rockman. With a savage yell Nappa assembled all of his energy in a single attack which was unleashed upon his opponents. The two aliens and half the hangar were destroyed. The ship shook and trembled.  
Radditz saw something weird "Nappa?".  
"Hrm" Nappa answered still out of breath than he saw it too, the were crashing into the sun.  
The saw it, on the other side of the forcefield which protected the hangar from the vacuum of space, one could see the sun closing in.  
"This isn't good is it Radditz?".  
"What do you think yourself?" Radditz said sarcastic.  
  
Qn and Kathy had reached engineering. The corporal had cleared a path to the engines.  
"Like I said control the engines manually and we can change the course of the arena... at least if it ain't too late" corporal Qn said.  
A soldier entered engineering. He saw the dead bodies from his fellow mercenaries. He looked at Kathy and Qn and concluded what every sane person would conclude, TREACHERY.  
He went for his weapon but Kathy fired and the man fell from the stairs, dead.  
Qn smiled "Nicely done, now cover me while I change course".  
"I must be mad helping this one" he murmured. "What did you say!" Kathy inquired.  
"Nothing, nothing" he said and he added more softly "yeah, mad, as mad as Freeza".  
  
The spacefortress shook once more, it's course changed once again. This time it headed for a nearby planet. Instead of turning into toast, they'd simply crash.  
  
Vegeta blasted his way into the hall. The huge door flew into the wall.  
"Well howdy how! Aren't we two lucky little twits!" he said.  
Tirone turned and took a battlestance.  
Master Tzans stayed motionless, sitting on his throne he watched Tirone prepare for battle, almost amused. "Destroy the little Saiyan Tirone. It seems you did not kill him last time. Now correct your mistake".  
"Yes master" Tirone said.  
"Dusk Blaster!" Tirone launched once again his deadly attack upon Vegeta.  
But the smaller Saiyan easily dodged it.  
"You know you need to transform to beat me one-eye, so transform" Vegeta mocked.  
Tirone trembled "Fine, I'll do even more, I'll show you my true form! Ultimate Transformation!".  
Tirone grew, his muscles tripled in size. The metal floor cracked.  
Tirone threw away his cape.  
The two warriors flew towards each other.  
The fight was tougher than expected, in his ultimate form Tirone proved as powerful as Vegeta.  
Vegeta had found his match. They moved and flew around the room at enormous speed, the room shook and trembled.  
Tirone fired a beam with his eyes that hit Vegeta. His armour got hit big time.  
Pain surged through Vegeta's stomach. But the Saiyan retaliated, a rotating kick hit Tirone in the face.  
And so the battle went on both men exchanged punches, kicks and whatever came up in their minds.   
The two fighters halted the fight. They each stood at one end of the room. Still hovering in the air both men decided to finish it.  
"Ultra Dusk Blaster!" Tirone yelled as he stretched his hands towards Vegeta. Purple energy surrounded his body.  
"Gaaaaalaaaaac Guuuuuun" the blue flame around Vegeta turned pink. The young Saiyan stretched his handpalms towards Tirone.  
Both fired their beams. A pink beam of huge power and a purple one hit each other with amazing speed.  
"The fools will blow us all up!" Tzans thought.  
The beams stayed equally long, none of the two seemed to gain the advantage.  
Sweat dripped over their faces as the two warriors called for more inner strength to use in their attacks. With renewed strength both beams pushed against each other.  
Suddenly the ship shook once again.  
The three men present wondered why. Was the ship damaged that it kept trembling.  
Vegeta activated more power, his beam was gaining the upperhand, the pink beam closed in on Tirone!  
Another shake took place. A plate fell from the ceiling. It hit Vegeta.  
Distracted Tirone floated closer pushing his beam forward. Vegeta lost control and his pink beam was thrown back. The purple beam came towards them. The energy hit him.  
Crack appeared in his armour and blood dripped out of many wounds. Vegeta fell down.  
"My power... my power is gone..." he murmured as he fell.  
  
Nappa and Radditz tried to contact Vegeta but they didn't know their prince had put away his scouter. "Damn what do we do now?" Nappa asked.  
"Well General... we brace for impact".  
The ship was falling into the atmosphere.  
"Damn, if I survive this my hair will have turned gray from astonishment at my own luck" Radditz said.  
"Mine too... oh wait I don't have any hair".  
Radditz shook his head.   
He looked at the space pods, but they were unreachable in time.  
  
Qn and Kathy ran towards the hangarbay. Normal vessels couldn't lift off but space pods or escapepods were small enough to... .  
The ship shook one last time, extremely violently. The crash had come!  
Kathy yelled out in fear and grabbed Qn's hand. But the Corporal couldn't help her, he had bumped into the ceiling. He was unconscious while a fire surrounded them.  
  
Tirone lifted Vegeta up in the air. His hands around the little mans neck.  
He had lost to Tirone. It was over.  
"Goodbye monkey!" Tirone grinned. He send energy through his hands onto Vegeta.  
The prince yelled out in pain. "I must not lose. I am Vegeta, Prince of the mighty Saiyans. I will avenge my father, I will defeat Freeza and I shall become the greatest and most feared warrior in the UNIVERSE!".  
He powered up and his powerlevel went through the roof.  
Tzans stood up "What the! Watch out Tirone finish him now! Before!".  
Vegeta fired a beam in desperation from close range. Tirone hadn't been prepared for it.  
The cyclopic alien was hit in full.  
Vegeta leapt forward before Tirone recovered, his fist pierced Tirones armour.  
An uppercut send the alien lord through the air. And now to finish it... .  
A series of energy beams shot at incredible speed hit the vile alien in the back. The evil Vegeta won and the vile one crashed down, smoking and burned like a crisp.   
Vegeta was amazed to still hear him say "I'm dead but Master Tzans will defeat you!".  
Vegeta shot a last beam at Tirone to finish him of. "Ghoaa!".  
"That's for calling me a monkey!" and the prince turned towards Tzans.  
At that moment the arena crashed onto the planets surface.  
  
In space an escape pod flew at great speed.  
Kathy kissed the unconscious mercenary on his forehead.  
She looked through the small window and saw nothing but the emptiness of space.  
A flash of the future appeared to her.  
Kathy smiled "Guess the future won't be so bad after all. Thanks to me".  
  
Two men blasted through the arena into open air.  
Tzans held his large sword with both hands. He had barely been touched by his Saiyan opponent. Vegeta however was losing power rapidly. Even without Tirone to weaken him, Tzans was tougher than him. And his sword cut through everything.  
"Why would you fight me? Join me, together we can defeat Freeza! Don't waste your potential young one!" Tzans said with the 'nicest' voice he could manage.  
"Yeah right. Besides I fight you because that's in a Saiyans blood. Fighting is our life. And for Freeza, one day I will face him. But It will be me and not 'us'. He's mine! Only I will be the greatest!".  
"Suit yourself" Tzans attacked.  
His energy beams shot in all directions hitting Vegeta wherever he went.   
The caped master was so powerful.  
Vegeta put his arms in the air, a small ball of energy shot in the air.  
Suddenly Tzans appeared behind the arrogant Saiyan and his sword cut deep in his back, cutting through his armour making a painful wound.  
Vegeta fell down.  
Tzans fired a small beam. He could have finished him but decided to torment him a bit.  
Vegeta was hit but not killed.  
Vegeta crashed into the ground.  
Tzans put the point of his sword against Vegeta back "Such wasted potential, such a damn shame".  
Vegeta remained motionless, blood dripped out of his broken body.  
"You could never win, my powerlevel is 50000 or so I've been told once. You didn't stand a chance".  
Vegeta laughed.  
"What's so funny" Tzans asked surprised.  
"My true power is around 200000. You do know we Saiyans turn Oozaru when we come in contact with moonlight?" his voice turned heavy, animal. His body grew into a monumental size. His clothes were made from an elastic substance that stretched with his body.  
Fur grew on his face, his tail grew. "But there's no moon!" Tzans was an ant compared to the size of Oozaru Vegeta. Tzans looked up, Vegeta's ball of energy high up in the sky looked like a moon, it shone light... MOONLIGHT! "NOOOOOO!".  
Tzans flew up trying to escape the colossal ape-like creature. Vegeta opened his mouth and a beam big as an house was shot. Tzans got hit. His sword fell. He could barely keep himself in the air "It can't end like this". He fired his deadliest beam but it only tickled Vegeta.  
"Now how long shone that thing again? Because I want to return to my normal state" Vegeta roared.  
Down on the groand he saw two small spots that grew like him. Radditz and Nappa! They're powers tripled tenfold too. They all became oozaru. Huge Saiyan monsters...  
They all three turned towards Tzan "He's mine guys" Vegeta said.  
"This fight will have increased my powers once again. Thanks swordwielder... and goodbye!".  
Tzans screamed out in terror. A moment later Vegeta's hands crushed him like a bug.  
"That was fun" Nappa said.  
The three Saiyans laughed out loud, Saiyans do, after all just LOOOOVe to fight... .  
  
Kathy and Qn set course towards the nearest system. Kathy knew she'd meet Vegeta again. She knew it and not just thanks to her third eye.  
  
Vegeta looked through the window. He saw Kathy's face. Why couldn't he get her out of his head. With his power he could have any female servant, princess or whatever female he desired. What was so special about this girl?  
Radditz passed, he had a new armour for his young prince.  
"Mylord...".  
Vegeta took it and Radditz left.   
He put on his tunic and armour.  
Nappa's voice suddenly sounded through his scouter.  
"We've arrived at the planet. It's real peaceful. Ripe for the picking".  
"Good, prepare the space pods my friend. It's time we go to battle!" Vegeta said.  
His potential was limitless, so was the future. He was going to be the greatest.  
He was going to be a super warrior, some sort of 'Super-Saiyan'.  
"Just like the our ancient myth. The myth my father told me about".  
"What?" Nappa asked.  
"Nothing just carry out my orders" he deactivated his scouter.  
Power surged through him and a blue flame surrounded his body.  
"Time to fight. Time to conquer. And soon.... Very soon... time to conquer!".  
  
THE END????  
  
No: coming soon a new story! Dragonball Z: Vegeta on mirrorworld!  
With Vegeta versus Vegeta! And a guest appearance of Freeza! 


End file.
